Superman Vs Terminator (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El futuro, año 2032. John Connor conduce a la Resistencia en una guerra mundial contra las maquinas. Pero de repente algo sucede y Connor acaba preso de Skynet. Habiendo neutralizado a su principal oponente, el superordenador decide enviar un nuevo modelo de Terminator al pasado para eliminar a otra posible amenaza a su existencia: Superman, el Hombre de Acero.


**SUPERMAN VS TERMINATOR**

 **Parte Uno**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

 **Nota del Autor** **:** Todas mis aventuras de Superman, Superboy, la Liga de la Justicia, etc, ocurren en una continuidad alterna a la oficial de DC Comics, a la que yo he dado en llamar _Tierra-54_. Esta continuidad sufrió un "reseteo" al termino de mi relato _"Superman: El Juicio"_ , cuando un Poder Superior le ofreció al Hombre de Acero hacer borrón y cuenta nueva –dado que al término de la historia anterior, titulada _"Armageddon"_ , la Tierra misma había sido destruida–. Si bien el superhéroe recuerda toda la continuidad anterior, la misma ya no es enteramente válida para el presente relato (y los posibles relatos que vengan después de este). Tan sólo se toma como _piedra angular_ de la nueva continuidad los Fanfictions de Superman _"Man of Steel"_ y _"Last Son of Krypton"_ , ambos –como no podía ser de otra manera– escritos por mí. A esta nueva saga del Hombre del Mañana, yo –personalmente– he decido bautizarla _"New 54"_.

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 **MUERTE EN EL FUTURO**

 **Ruinas de Metrópolis.**

 **Año 2032. El futuro.**

La guerra contra las maquinas iba mal y John Connor lo sabía. Los ejércitos de Skynet estaban literalmente aplastando a la Resistencia. La batalla de aquella noche era exactamente la misma de siempre, igualita a todas sus antecesoras, desde que la pesadilla comenzó… desde el día en que Skynet se activó, tomó consciencia de sí misma y decidió exterminar a la raza humana.

…Sin embargo (Connor todavía no lo sabía) la ayuda estaba en camino. La salvación vendría del ayer, no del mañana…

Una explosión cercana a su posición lo sacó de sus profundas meditaciones. Sus soldados retrocedían rápidamente, huyendo del enemigo. John alzó su arma y observó. De la nube de fuego y escombros surgieron unos Terminators. Venían marchando juntos, en fila, temibles e implacables como siempre, pero esta vez el comandante de la Resistencia pudo observar un cambio: _no eran los robots de siempre._ Aquellos que venían marchando eran un modelo totalmente nuevo, recién salidos de las fábricas subterráneas de Skynet.

Si bien el diseño seguía conteniendo el mismo esquema –el esqueleto metálico–, este se veía como la versión más avanzada y totalmente mejorada del mismo. Eran más estilizados, construidos con componentes de última generación y se movían con una facilidad pasmosa por el accidentado suelo lleno de escombros.

Si no hubieran sido programados como máquinas de matar, John hasta los habría considerado hermosos.

Los nuevos Terminators probaron su letalidad cuando comenzaron a cazar a sus soldados. Uno a uno, los fueron acorralando y cuando lo hacían, extendían sus manos metálicas hacia ellos, arponeándolos con unas especies de tentáculos mecánicos con aguijón, que surgían de sus palmas… apéndices terribles aquellos, que buscaban la cabeza de sus víctimas y les perforaban limpiamente el cráneo, llegando hasta sus cerebros, matándolos en el acto.

-¡Comandante Connor! ¿Qué hacemos? – le preguntó desesperado uno de sus hombres.

-Skynet parece excesivamente preocupado de que logremos tomar esas instalaciones – John señaló a un enorme edificio de concreto que se alzaba frente a ellos – ¡Debe haber una razón!

-¿Señor? ¿Qué debo hacer? – esta vez la pregunta se la formuló su teniente. Ambos se hallaban junto con su grupo parapetados tras las ruinas – ¿Ordeno retirarse a nuestras tropas o avanzamos, pese a todo?

Connor lo consideró. Lo hizo desde todos los puntos; desde el humanitario hasta el estratégico. Y llegó a la única conclusión que podía llegar:

-Hay una razón para que Skynet haya desplegado este modelo nuevo de Terminator… Está protegiendo algo.

-¿Señor?

-Dile a nuestras tropas que avancen – resolvió – Asumo plena responsabilidad por lo que pase.

-¡Ya oyeron! – gritó el teniente – ¡Adelante todos! _¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!_

Los soldados avanzaron por el campo de batalla. Los nuevos Terminators les salieron al cruce, impidiéndoles seguir. Formaron una barrera infranqueable.

-¡Fuego! – ordenó Connor.

Los soldados dispararon, pero los rayos de sus armas se toparon con algo inesperado: rebotaban a varios centímetros de los cyborgs, sin causarles ningún daño.

-¡No sirve de nada, comandante! – avisó un soldado – ¡Los protege una especie de escudo invisible!

John no lo podía creer. ¡Aquellos Terminators generaban un campo de fuerza electromagnético! Sin duda, formaba parte de las mejoras hechas por Skynet. ¿Qué otras letales sorpresas les tenía reservada la malévola Inteligencia Artificial?

Pronto las descubrió cuando un Terminator se adelantó de la fila y le disparó desde sus ojos un terrible rayo láser a otro soldado, incinerándolo totalmente. El resto de la tropa mecanizada se le unió y el fuego de cientos de lásers llovió indiscriminadamente sobre los hombres de la Resistencia, quienes fueron obligados a retroceder.

-¡Esto es una masacre! – dijo el teniente. John estuvo de acuerdo. Le echó una última mirada al gran edificio que las maquinas parecían proteger y ordenó la evacuación inmediata de la zona. Había comprendido que intentar avanzar fue un error garrafal de su parte…

Pero antes de que la Resistencia pudiera escapar, Skynet desató un nuevo horror. Todos los nuevos Terminators se detuvieron en seco. Sus foto-receptores ópticos -que hacían las veces de sus ojos- mudaron su eterno color rojo por el verde y las maquinas extendieron sus brazos en forma de cruz.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – escuchó John que preguntaba alguien. Su sexto sentido le decía que nada bueno iba a surgir de aquello, por lo que empezó a gritar _"¡Retirada!"_ a pleno pulmón.

Jamás llegó a completar la orden, puesto que justo en ese momento todos y cada uno de los Terminators explotaron en pedazos, convertidos en destructivas bombas kamikazes.

Siguiendo la operación desde su centro de comando, Skynet se aseguró que su rival, John Connor, saliera ileso de su ataque. Envió un par de unidades a capturarlo, sacándolo del campo de batalla y trasladándolo a otra parte.

La primera parte de su plan resultó exitosa. Era hora de iniciar la Fase-2.

-FASE-2, INICIADA – anunció, hablando consigo mismo en el lenguaje de los ordenadores – UNIDAD T-9000 PREPARANDOSE PARA EL CRONO-VIAJE. **DESTINO** : METROPOLIS. **AÑO** : 2015. **OBJETIVO** : SUPERMAN.

* * *

 **1**

 **MI NOMBRE ES ARNOLD**

 **Metrópolis. Daily Planet.**

 **Año 2015. El presente.**

-¿Dónde demonios está Olsen? – preguntó Perry White, observando impaciente su reloj-pulsera – ¡No podemos empezar esta reunión sin él!

-¡Lo siento! – la puerta de la oficina se abrió y un muchacho pelirrojo entró apresuradamente – Eh… siento llegar tarde, jefe. El tráfico está fatal.

White resopló, pero decidió hacer la vista gorda. Al menos, por esta vez. Jimmy era su mejor fotógrafo, así que…

-Siéntate – le pidió. El chico ocupó su lugar en la mesa de reuniones junto a Clark Kent y Lois Lane – Muy bien. Antes de empezar, démosle la bienvenida a varias caras nuevas a la familia del _Planet_ – Perry señaló a una rubia despampanante de físico escultural – Ella es Catherine Grant. Viene directamente de Los Ángeles tras trabajar una temporada para el _Tattler_. Va a dirigir la sección de Espectáculos.

-¿Por qué son tan tímidos aquí en la Costa Este? – replicó la rubia, atreviéndose a interrumpir al jefe – Llamemos a las cosas por su nombre: _he venido para ocuparme de los chimentos_ – sonrió – mi especialidad son las actrices adolescentes embarazadas, los actores borrachos y en estado general de desmadre. Es más, Perry: ya casi tengo lista mi columna sobre la nueva amiguita de Superman, esa "Supergirl".

-Sí, bien, Cat – White carraspeó, algo incómodo – Si me permites continuar con la reunión… - el editor hizo una pausa, señaló a un hombre musculoso, un sujeto con pinta de jugador de Rugby retirado – Steve Lombard. Antigua gloria del futbol americano. Encargado de la sección de Deportes…

-Hola – Lombard, repantigado despreocupadamente en su silla, se reclinó y alzó los pies, apoyando sus zapatos indolentemente justo sobre los papeles de Clark Kent en la mesa – Que no le quepa la menor duda, Sr. White: voy a manejar mi sección del periódico como si fuera el equipo ganador de la última serie mundial. ¡Con disciplina y rigor!

-Sí, bueno, Steve… ¿Podrías comenzar bajando los pies de la mesa? Gracias – Perry lo fulminó con la mirada. El exrugbier quitó los pies con cierto desgano y Clark comprobó que sus papeles se habían manchado con barro – Por último, les presento a Chloe Sullivan, de Smallville, Kansas – White señaló a una bonita jovencita rubia de mirada fresca y divertida – Que su juvenil aspecto no los engañe: esta chica es una promesa para el periodismo del siglo XXI. Otro regalo para el _Planet_ del pueblo natal de Clark.1

Chloe sonrió, halagada por aquellas palabras. Kent le devolvió la sonrisa, amistoso, y Lois le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

-Estoy profundamente agradecida por la oportunidad que me ha brindado, Sr. White – dijo la chica. Cat Grant bufó.

-Me imagino que el ser prima de Lois Lane no infirió en nada al momento de su elección, ¿verdad? – comentó, con cierta malicia.

-Hey. Ya estuvo bien de esa actitud tuya de superada, Cat – saltó Lois, molesta – Esto es Metrópolis, no L.A, ¿sí? ¡Aquí no están tus amigos de Beverly Hills para reírse de tus gracias!

-Vaya… ¡Pero que nerviosas que nos hemos puesto! – Cat sonrió, mordaz – ¿Hay algo en la historia familiar de los Lane y los Sullivan que no quieres que sepamos Lois, o estás así por otra cosa?

-Pero… ¿Quién diablos te crees…? – Lois estaba que trinaba. Clark le puso una mano en el brazo, deteniéndola.

-Tranquila – le susurró – No le sigas el juego. Relájate.

-Eso es. Sigue el consejo de tu novio, primor – se mofó Cat. Lois se contuvo… pero las ganas de darle un buen golpe a aquella californiana oxigenada persistieron un buen rato.

-No es mi novio – replicó, de muy mala manera.

-¿No? Qué curioso… la gente comenta otra cosa por los pasillos de este edificio.

Lois no respondió nada a aquello. Se sonrojó levemente. Con el ceño fruncido, bajó la mirada. A su lado, Clark carraspeó y se acomodó sus gruesas gafas.

-Si ya terminaron con el espectáculo, quisiera poder empezar con la reunión – White se cruzó de brazos, disgustado. Todo mundo se calló. El editor suspiró ruidosamente, meneó la cabeza y luego de una pausa, comenzó con la reunión.

Cuando una hora después finalizó, Lois y Clark salieron juntos de la oficina y rumbearon por un pasillo hacia la redacción, charlando sobre el incidente con Cat.

-La verdad, entre el bruto de Lombard y la pantera de California, no sé si voy a poder aguantar esto – comentó ella, disgustada.

-No dejes que te afecte – le sugirió él, un tanto taciturno – Créeme: hay cosas más importantes y peores que Steve Lombard y Catherine Grant en este universo. Yo lo sé y muy bien.

-No lo dudo, _"Smallville"_. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, aunque ahora que lo mencionas… ¿No vas a contarme qué te pasó durante tu aventura en esa otra Tierra a la que fuiste? Porque es evidente que sucedió algo. Tienes esa expresión… triste en la mirada. No sé. Tú eres muchas cosas, pero sombrío, no. Eso déjaselo a Batman – Lois lo miró a los ojos – ¿Qué sucedió?

Clark vaciló. ¿Debería contárselo? ¿Debería involucrar a su amiga y novia en ese desafortunado asunto? ¿Podía confiar en que cuando supiera lo que pasó, ella no lo miraría con horror?2

Se disponía a decir algo justo cuando la puerta de un ascensor cercano se abrió y un hombre alto y musculoso vestido con una chaqueta de cuero emergió de él. Llevaba gafas oscuras y cuando se acercó a la pareja, habló con un tono gélido en la voz, como si estuviera recitando una línea preparada de antemano:

-¿Clark Kent? ¿Eres Clark Kent?

-Sí.

-Tengo un mensaje para ti…

Se hizo el silencio. Clark aguardó a que el extraño sujeto volviera a hablar. Había algo raro en él… muy raro. Era como si sus movimientos fueran un tanto mecánicos.

-¿Sí? – preguntó, algo impaciente.

El tipo miró a Lois.

-En privado – dijo.

-El colmo de un día fastidioso – Lois resopló – Sé cuándo no soy querida – se volvió hacia Clark y le depositó un rápido beso en los labios – Estaré con mi prima Chloe por si me necesitas, _"Smallville"_.

La muchacha se marchó. El hombre no volvió a hablar hasta que ambos no estuvieron completamente solos.

-Estás en peligro – dijo. Tendió una mano hacia Clark – Ven conmigo, si quieres vivir.

-Mire, señor… esto… er…

-Llamame Arnold.3

-Humm… Okey, _"Arnold"_ … La verdad es que me encantaría quedarme a charlar con usted, pero sucede que estoy ocupado, de modo que si no le importa…

La puerta del ascensor se volvió a abrir. Otro hombre surgió de él. Clark lo observó, comprobando que sólo era un cartero del correo privado llevando consigo un inofensivo paquete bajo el brazo.

Su misterioso compañero no pensaba lo mismo. Moviéndose velozmente, se volvió hacia el recién llegado y sacó una escopeta de su chaqueta. Abrió fuego con ella varias veces contra el cartero hasta que Clark le sacó el arma de un manotazo y le dobló el caño, inutilizándola.

-¿Se ha vuelto loco? – le preguntó.

-¡Agáchate!

Hubo una descarga energética, seguida de una explosión. Clark y Arnold salieron despedidos por el aire, mientras el pasillo acababa reducido a escombros. En mitad del humo y el fuego desatados, una figura se alzaba en pie, indemne: el cartero.

Observándolos con frialdad, el Terminator se despojó de su disfraz, recuperando su aspecto metálico. Avanzó hacia Clark y le rodeó el cuello con una mano. Apretó con la fuerza de una pinza de acero, al mismo tiempo en que levantaba la otra y le permitía emerger de su palma al tentáculo con el aguijón.

No pudo utilizarlo, sin embargo. Irguiéndose de entre los escombros, Arnold atrapó al apéndice y tiró de él con fuerza… mucha fuerza, arrancándolo de cuajo en una lluvia de chispas y componentes electrónicos.

Viendo la oportunidad que se le presentaba, Clark contraatacó utilizando su visión de calor, pero el T-9000 levantó su escudo y el rayo rebotó, igual a como lo hicieran las balas de la escopeta destruida.

-Un campo de fuerza, ¿eh? – cerró su puño – Puedo atravesar los campos de fuerza.

El puñetazo que le dio hizo tambalear al Terminator. La máquina asesina se dispuso a contraatacar, pero Arnold se le arrojó encima y ambos rodaron por el piso.

Ante la mirada atónita de Clark, el misterioso sujeto se batió a golpes de puño con el androide, hasta conseguir aplastarle la cabeza y dejarlo inactivo.

-Dios mío… ¿Estás bien?

Arnold se puso de pie. Durante el combate, parte de su piel fue lastimada. Con asombro, Clark pudo ver acero asomándose entre las heridas.

-¿Qué diablos…? – utilizó su visión de rayos X y descubrió la verdad: bajo su apariencia humana, había otro robot… otro cyborg, parecido al anterior.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo Arnold – He venido a protegerte de la amenaza de Skynet… _¡Superman!_

* * *

 **2**

 **REVELACIONES DEL FUTURO**

 **Smallville. Kansas.**

 **Granja Kent.**

Se encontraban en el interior del granero ubicado al lado de la vieja casa. El cuerpo del Terminator derrotado yacía sobre una mesa, iluminado por unas lámparas, todas sus piezas y componentes electrónicos prolijamente desmontados y expuestos.

Parada cerca, Kara observaba a aquella criatura metálica con aprehensión. Iba vestida con ropas sencillas y acordes a su entorno, dejando el traje de Supergirl guardado de momento. Desde que Clark la había traído de su Tierra, la muchacha había estado viviendo junto a Superboy en la antigua casa del matrimonio Kent. Para la gente del pueblo cercano, ella era simplemente una pariente lejana de la familia. Una bonita chica que respondía al nombre de Karen…4

-Okey, empecemos por el principio – dijo Clark. Kara se volvió y observó a su primo charlando con el hombretón misterioso que respondía al nombre de Arnold… y que también parecía ser una especie de robot – ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?

-Soy un Terminator de la clase 800 – explicó Arnold – T-800, para abreviar. Fui construido por Skynet en algún punto del año 2018 y reprogramado por la Resistencia muchos años después. Soy una maquina diseñada con las especificaciones de un esqueleto humano, subsecuentemente envuelto en piel viva cultivada y tejido muscular, capaz de infiltrarme en estructuras militares disfrazado como humano y, eventualmente, exterminar vidas humanas dentro de sus instalaciones…

-Increíble – murmuró Clark. Kara estaba de acuerdo. Arnold continuó con su discurso.

-Todo en mi aspecto ha sido pensado por Skynet con vistas a la infiltración sin detección. No solo _parezco_ humano, sino que soy capaz de sudar, sangrar y excretar olores. Y puedo imitar voces humanas a la perfección.

Clark y Kara se miraron. Ambos seguían asombrados. Arnold todavía continuó un poco más, contándoles las especificaciones de su modelo.

-Puedo operar activo unos 120 años como mínimo sin recargar mi célula energética de hidrogeno. Si esta se agota o fuera dañada, puedo acceder a una fuente alterna de energía que me permitiría continuar operando por un tiempo…

Clark alzó una mano. Arnold se calló.

-Todo eso que dices es muy fascinante, pero todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta: _¿De dónde vienes?_

-Creía que había quedado claro – terció el cyborg – Soy del futuro. Vengo de un mundo en guerra… en guerra contra las maquinas.

Acto seguido, Arnold les habló de Skynet y de su intento de dominar al mundo. De la larga batalla de la Humanidad contra las maquinas. De John Connor y de la Resistencia. Del Día del Juicio y del holocausto nuclear…

Clark y Kara escucharon, estremeciéndose. Pero si las revelaciones sobre el oscuro futuro los llenaron de pavor, las concernientes a su pasado los asombró todavía más.

-Varios Terminators fueron enviados al pasado por Skynet – explicó Arnold – El primero, otro modelo de la serie 800, fue enviado para exterminar a un único objetivo, Sarah Connor, en 1984. Fue para impedir el nacimiento de su hijo, John Connor, futuro líder de la Resistencia. Este Terminator fue aplastado por una prensa hidráulica al final de una extensa persecución. Sin embargo, su brazo y su CPU principal no fueron destruidos, siendo recuperados por Cyberdine, una empresa privada de investigación robótica afín al gobierno estadounidense. Estos componentes se utilizarían para lograr avances dramáticos a nivel tecnológico, lo que llevaría a la construcción de Skynet.

"En 1991, otro Terminator, un T-1000 de metal líquido, fue enviado para destruir a John Connor, ya adolescente. Simultáneamente, otro modelo de mi serie fue reprogramado por la Resistencia y enviado a protegerlo. Con ayuda de ese Terminator, todos los componentes electrónicos dejados atrás en 1984 pudieron ser eliminados y Cyberdine, destruida, en un intento por evitar la creación de Skynet – Arnold hizo una pausa – Es evidente (sobran las pruebas) de que el intento falló. Skynet continua existiendo y, en este nuevo continuo temporal, entra en función en el año 2017. Apenas lo haga, tomará el control de todos los silos de misiles nucleares del mundo y –como ya les dije– los lanzará a las principales ciudades de la Tierra, desencadenando el Día del Juicio y el apocalipsis nuclear."5

-A ver si entendí bien – Clark recapituló la información recibida – Me dices que vienes del futuro. De una guerra entre máquinas y humanos… guerra desatada por Skynet, una Inteligencia Artificial que ha decidido dominar la Tierra…

-Correcto.

-…Y que tú, un robot, un "Terminator" reprogramado, está aquí para protegerme. ¿Por qué a mí y no otra vez a John Connor?

-En 2032, Skynet consiguió vencer a Connor y lo hizo prisionero. No solo él era una amenaza para Skynet – Arnold lo señaló – Tú también lo eres. Cuando Skynet cobró consciencia de sí mismo, también supo de la existencia de los superhéroes. Los evaluó a todos y consideró irrelevantes a la mayoría. De hecho, casi todos murieron en el holocausto nuclear. Pero tú… tú eres especial. Skynet te considera un obstáculo esencial, por eso envió a esta unidad.

-Se ve como tú, pero parece diferente…

-T-9000, un prototipo altamente avanzado, creado para destrucción e infiltración – Arnold caminó hacia la mesa donde yacía el robot destrozado – Cuenta con un endoesqueleto de aleación muy dura, un aguijón cráneo-perforador, campo de fuerza electromagnético y emisor de rayos ópticos, entre otras cosas. Su recubrimiento suele ser de metal líquido maleable; fue así como pudo cambiar de forma. Esta unidad combina capacidades de los modelos 800 y 1000, sólo que mejorados y más avanzados. Y, por supuesto, responde directamente a las órdenes de Skynet…

Se produjo un largo silencio. Los ojos de los tres presentes estaban fijos en la criatura metálica. Finalmente, Kara tomó la decisión de hacer lo que había que hacer con aquella cosa: _utilizó su visión de calor al máximo para derretirlo totalmente._

-Era peligroso dejarlo intacto – dijo la muchacha, cuando el cuerpo quedó reducido a acero fundido.

-Una decisión acertada – corroboró Arnold – Si uno solo de sus componentes cae en manos equivocadas…

-Eso no resuelve el problema – Clark se sacó las gafas – Skynet puede enviar otros más. Esta podría ser la historia de nunca acabar.

-¿Y qué haremos, Kal? Digo, suponiendo que haya _algo_ que podamos hacer.

-Tal y como yo lo veo, hay un solo camino en esta historia y es hacia delante, hacia el futuro – se volvió hacia Arnold – Has dicho que Skynet atrapó a John Connor y que él era la última esperanza de la Humanidad.

-Eso es correcto.

-Entonces, más a mi favor. Debo ir y rescatarlo. _¡Debo viajar al futuro!_

* * *

 **3**

 **VIAJANDO HACIA LO DESCONOCIDO**

-Ir no será tan sencillo – advirtió Arnold – La ciencia del crono-deslizamiento que me trajo a tu época sólo marca un camino de ida, no de vuelta.

-Por suerte, contamos con ciertas ventajas – Clark esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se dirigían a un cobertizo ubicado en los límites de la propiedad. Allí, dentro de la destartalada estructura de chapa y madera, medio oculta por una lona, yacía una nave – Es la "máquina del tiempo" de Conner. Se la dio la Legión de Superhéroes del siglo XXX para venir aquí. Puede ser usada para ir hasta el 2032.

-Negativo – Arnold revisó la nave – Detecto un error de diseño fundamental en este aparato: sólo hay espacio para una persona en la cabina.

-Lo sé – Clark comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas y a vestirse de Superman – Más que suficiente para que yo vaya.

Arnold le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ir solo al futuro sería un suicidio. Debemos ir juntos.

-No. Tú tienes que quedarte…

-Negativo. Debo ir contigo.

-No.

-No hay alternativa. He sido programado para protegerte y debo cumplir con mi comando. No puedo ignorar mi directiva principal.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, porque _necesito_ que te quedes – terció Superman – Algo me dice que Skynet va a mandar más Terminators para aquí… y mientras yo no esté, tendrán otro objetivo, uno que necesito que protejas.

-Kara Zor-El, "Supergirl" – Arnold meneó la cabeza – Negativo. Sólo debo protegerte a ti. Es mi directiva principal.

-Mira, amigo: no sé quién te reprogramó y te mandó conmigo, pero es justamente a Kara a quien quiero que protejas – Superman entró en la nave – Los Terminators irán tras ella en mi ausencia, eso es casi seguro. Necesito que alguien vele por ella – hizo una pausa y miró al cyborg a los ojos – Por favor.

Arnold permaneció mudo, el rostro serio como una piedra. El Hombre de Acero no lo sabía, pero dentro del cerebro electrónico del autómata se libraba una dura batalla sobre qué decisión tomar. A la final, un programa fue anulado en el software y las directrices del T-800 cambiaron de prioridad.

-Está bien – concedió – Protegeré a Kara Zor-El hasta que vuelvas… si es que vuelves.

-No te quepa la menor duda: _lo haré_ – le tendió la mano. Arnold se la estrechó con fuerza – Dime una cosa… ¿De dónde sacó Skynet el molde para fabricar la cubierta biológica de la serie 800? Porque me imagino que de algún lado tiene que haber sacado ese rostro y ese físico. ¿Está basado en alguien en especial?

-William Candy.

-¿Y ese quién es?

-Un sargento principal de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos. Skynet halló su archivo personal en la extensa base de datos del Ejército norteamericano y decidió utilizarlo como molde físico para la serie 800. Mi aspecto es el de él.6

-Interesante. ¿Alguna idea o razón de por qué lo escogió?

-Negativo. Sólo puedo teorizar – Arnold se señaló el cuerpo – Creo que las razones están a la vista.

-Creo que sí – Superman activó la nave y la preparó para el desplazamiento cronal – Nos vemos, amigo. Cuídala bien, por favor.

El Hombre de Acero jaló una palanca y el vehículo desapareció en el aire. Arnold salió del cobertizo y se reunió con Kara en la granja.

-Así que lo ha hecho: _se fue_ – dijo la chica.

-Afirmativo.

-¿Por qué te has quedado?

-Tengo nuevas órdenes: cuidar de Kara Zor-El – la señaló – Es decir, tú.

-Pues si vas a quedarte por acá, grandulón, apréndete mi nuevo nombre terrestre, que al poco que me llames _"Kara"_ lo embarras todo – suspiró – Me llamo Karen… Karen Star. Prima lejana de Clark Kent. Estoy de vacaciones visitando la vieja casa familiar. ¿Ok?

-Comprendido – Arnold procesó la información – Karen Star, prima de Clark Kent. De vacaciones.

Kara sonrió. Le tendió la mano.

-Gusto en conocerte.

Arnold se la estrechó.

-Igualmente… _Karen_.

* * *

 **4**

 **DEUS EX MACHINA**

 **Ruinas de Metrópolis.**

 **Año 2032. El futuro.**

El Sol se ponía sobre un paisaje de edificios carbonizados y destruidos cuando Superman llegó a bordo de su crononave. Justo lo hizo a tiempo para contemplar el ataque de una horda de T-9000 a un grupo de supervivientes humanos.

El Hombre de Acero no dudó ni un instante. Surgiendo de la cabina de su vehículo se movió a supervelocidad para llegar a la zona y tomar a los Terminators por sorpresa. Atrapó a uno de ellos por la cabeza y se la aplastó, haciéndosela pedazos. Luego, se la arrancó, acabando por inutilizar totalmente al robot.

Con ese acto único logró llamar la atención de todos los demás T-9000 en el lugar. Todos los foto-receptores ópticos se volvieron hacia él, mientras los supervivientes humanos aprovechaban la ocasión y huían sigilosamente, perdiéndose entre las ruinas.

-¡Saludos desde el año 2015! – dijo Superman, volando hacia la horda como una bala de cañón y destrozándolos a todos. Dejó a un solo Terminator intacto; lo levantó con una mano y acercó el rostro de calavera metálica al suyo – Llévame con Skynet. _Ahora_.

El robot pareció emitir una señal ultrasónica. Obtuvo una respuesta inmediata: una extraña aeronave apareció en el cielo, iluminando la zona con sus luces.

-Gracias – Superman aplastó al Terminator de un puñetazo y se enfrentó al drone volador. La máquina lo sorprendió al arrojarle encima una especie de red metálica. Gracias a su visión microscópica, comprobó que la misma estaba compuesta de millones de diminutas otras máquinas, auténticos "nano-bots" ensamblados entre sí, formando el tejido.

Cuando lo tensó, intentando romperlo, descubrió que era prácticamente imposible. La red se ajustaba a su cuerpo, asfixiándolo. Luchó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero entonces la ofensiva de Skynet pasó a otro plano y una potente descarga eléctrica lo azotó. Era tal –y tanta– la cantidad de voltios atravesando su cuerpo que aquello fue más de lo que Superman pudo manejar: acabó desplomándose en el suelo, inconsciente.

Una vez que el Hombre de Acero quedó fuera de juego –y sabiendo de su presencia en sus dominios–, Skynet envió a un par de unidades T-9000 a capturarlo y llevarlo a otra parte. El superordenador tenía planes para el recién llegado… y no iba a retrasarlos más en ejecutarlos.

* * *

 **Metrópolis. Daily Planet.**

 **Año 2015. El presente.**

Cat Grant caminaba por la redacción del periódico metropolitano hablando por un teléfono celular, inconsciente del alboroto que se formaba a su alrededor. Recibió muchas miradas –más que elocuentes– del personal masculino. No era para menos: el ajustado traje que la periodista de espectáculos llevaba no dejaba lugar para la imaginación. Todo lo contrario. Era _bastante_ escotado… y explícito.

Era un vestido totalmente apropiado para una ciudad veraniega como Los Ángeles. En Metrópolis, en cambio, se veía muy fuera de lugar. Llamativo, pero fuera de lugar. A Cat no le importaba –o la tenía sin cuidado–. Su misión en la vida (aparte de ocuparse de los chismes de la farándula) era hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Si con eso conseguía que hablaran de ella, mucho mejor.

-¿Y qué espera que hagamos, si en internet ya hay toda una serie de fotos de los tres bastante subidas de tono? – le decía a la persona al otro lado de la línea – Mi amor, si a esta chica le van los tríos con otras mujeres, ¡problema de ella! No puede pretender que no vayamos a decir nada… ¿Actos privados? ¿Estás bromando? ¡Vivimos en la era de las computadoras y de las redes sociales! ¡La privacidad es cosa del pasado! – rió – Así que nada… que pena para ella, que suerte para mí. _¡Por algo el Planet me paga un sueldo!_ Esa es mi tarea, tesoro: contarle al mundo lo estúpidas que son sus estrellas favoritas.

La puerta de un ascensor se abrió. Dos personas salieron, entrando en la redacción. Cat las miró con cierta curiosidad. Eran un hombre y una mujer, pero… ¡Que pareja más extraña hacían!

Ella era jovencita, rubia y bastante bonita. Se notaba que era pueblerina; miraba hacia todas partes sorprendida. Él era alto, muy alto y musculoso. El tipo de hombre que solías encontrarte en el gimnasio, matándose con las pesas.

El sujeto caminaba detrás de la chica, pegado a ella de alguna forma, como una especie de guardaespaldas. Llevaba gafas oscuras cubriéndole los ojos, de modo que Cat no podría decir de qué color eran… ni si miraría a su ajustado vestido como todos los babosos de la redacción lo estaban haciendo.

-Disculpe – le dijo la chica, todo cortesía, toda dulzura. Tenía ojos celestes y sonreía amistosamente – Estoy buscando a Lois Lane… ¿De casualidad, sabe dónde está?

Cat cortó su llamada telefónica y miró con desagrado a la chica. Se percató que los babosos de la redacción ya no la observaban a ella. Dirigían sus ojos a la recién llegada.

-Depende – contestó, con acritud.

-¿Eh? No entiendo…

-De quién la busca y para qué – Cat observó al grandote. Se había convertido en una estatua allí parado, a espaldas de la chica.

-Oh. Bien… Soy Karen Star, prima lejana de la familia Kent – sonrió – Clark me ha dejado un encargo para ella.

-Humm… Qué curioso. Ahora que lo mencionas… Clark desapareció muy deprisa luego de la explosión del pasillo. Si bien dijeron que se trató de un escape de gas, me pregunto: _¿No habrá tenido algo que ver en todo esto?_

-Este… - Kara tragó saliva. Miró a Arnold, pero el Terminator no dijo ni "mu". Parecía que no pensaba sacarla de ese embrollo.

Por suerte, justo en ese momento apareció Lois. Velozmente se acercó y la saludó, reconociéndola.

-¡Hola, Karen! Justo la persona que estaba esperando – se volvió hacia Cat – Lo siento. Teníamos previsto con Clark que su prima iba a venir trayéndome un encargo. Ya no te molestaremos más – Lois esbozó una sonrisa falsa. Tomó a la chica de la mano pero vaciló al ver al hombre parado detrás de ella – Oh. Usted de nuevo…

-Viene conmigo – le aclaró Kara – Clark también lo mandó – dijo y la miró de forma especial. La periodista –habituada a la superheroica vida de su amigo e interés sentimental por esos días– entendió rápidamente el mensaje y los condujo a ambos fuera de la redacción… y de la chismosa presencia de Cat.

-Extraño – murmuró la periodista rubia, mientras contestaba a una llamada de su celular – Acá hay gato encerrado.

Lois llevó a Kara y a Arnold a una oficina vacía del ala oeste del edificio y segura de que nadie espiaba, habló con total libertad.

-Kara, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Clark?

-Lois, hay problemas. Muy serios. Kal-El está en estos momentos atendiéndolos…

-Si viniste hasta acá, me imagino que hay algo más – Lois hizo una pausa. Miró a Arnold – Y como estamos hablando tan sueltas de cuerpo ante este señor, también me imagino dos cosas: que está al tanto de sus identidades secretas y que tiene algo que ver.

-En cierta forma – Kara suspiró – Lois, voy a contarte toda la historia. Te conviene saberla porque creo que ahora que Kal-El no está, tanto tú como yo estamos en peligro. Escucha…

* * *

 **AÑO 2032.**

El cuerpo inconsciente de Superman yacía en alguna parte recostado sobre una mesa de metal a merced de las maquinas. Tres T-9000 se ufanaban sobre él, mientras diversos aparatos automatizados tomaban muestras de su tejido y sangre. Una especie de tentáculo de metal viviente había penetrado por su boca, desplegando unas sondas programadas que exploraban su interior. Al mismo tiempo, otro apéndice se acercaba, esgrimiendo en su punta una sierra lista para abrirlo por la mitad…

Antes de que pudiera cumplir con su cometido, Superman abrió los ojos, despertando, y la derritió de un disparo de su visión calorífica. Luego, se irguió, zafándose de los grilletes que lo mantenían prisionero.

Uno de los T-9000 intentó detenerlo, pero el Hombre de Acero le atravesó el pecho de un puñetazo limpio. Cuando sus dos compañeros quisieron hacer lo mismo, recibieron igual trato: Superman hizo chocar entre sí sus dos cabezas metálicas, destrozándolos. A continuación, el superhéroe tiró del tentáculo metido en su boca y lo retiró con fuerza, vomitando un extraño liquido amarillento en el proceso.

Sintió dolor. Por increíble que pareciera, Skynet y sus juguetes le provocaron un dolor atroz en el cuerpo. Se tambaleó y le tomó un par de minutos a su complicada biología extraterrestre recuperarse. Cuando pudo caminar bien, accedió a una sala contigua cuya visión le pareció un panorama digno del Infierno de Dante.

Hasta donde podía mirar, las paredes de aquel salón eran muy parecidas al interior de una colmena. Había gente atrapada allí, encerrada en unas especies de capullos; vainas transparentes que dejaban ver a unos ocupantes sumidos en coma y conectados por un sinfín de cables.

Cuando el horror remitió un poco, el Hombre de Acero comprendió cuál era la función de toda esa gente allí: _baterías vivientes_. Skynet utilizaba la energía vital de sus cuerpos para sustentar a sus máquinas. El malvado ordenador había dado con una solución al problema energético y por partida doble, encontrado un mejor uso para los humanos que capturaba.7

Un prisionero en particular de ese horrible sitio le llamó poderosamente la atención. Un hombre vestido con traje militar, cuya descripción física correspondía con la que Arnold le había dado en su relato de John Connor, el líder de la Resistencia.

-Es él – Superman se acercó a la vaina. Cerró su puño y se dispuso a liberarlo. Un Terminator intentó impedírselo, surgiendo de las sombras cercanas. Un modelo 800 sin recubrimiento orgánico. Lo despachó fácilmente de dos puñetazos. El primero lo tumbó hacia atrás, el segundo le arrancó la cabeza de cuajo, provocando una lluvia de chispas y circuitos averiados.

Ya sin oposición a la vista, Superman liberó a John Connor de su aprisionamiento y lo ayudó a recobrarse.

-Despacio… respira despacio…

-¿Quién… eres? – Connor parpadeó, tratando de enfocar la vista. Tembló – ¿Quién eres tú?

-Digamos que un amigo. Tranquilo. Tomate tu tiempo para reponerte.

John se apoyó contra una pared y se lo quedó mirando, asombrado.

-¿Superman? ¿Eres Superman?

-Así es.

-¿El verdadero?

-Hasta donde sé, lo soy.

-¡Imposible! Hace años que el verdadero Superman desapareció. De hecho, todo el mundo cree que está muerto. ¿Cómo…?

Superman se lo contó. Le hizo un rápido resumen de la situación. Cada vez más despierto y atento, el comandante de la Resistencia comprendió las implicaciones del hecho.

-Es evidente que Skynet tenía planes para ti – le dijo – De lo contrario, ya estarías muerto de verdad. Debe querer otra cosa…

-¿Qué podría ser?

-Nada bueno, sin duda.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el corazón de Skynet – Connor señaló al lugar – Este edificio se alza entre las ruinas de Metrópolis. Estaba bien protegido por una razón: _él está aquí_ – señaló hacia un pasillo – Allí. Su procesador central, su CPU, se encuentra allí.

-Entonces, ¿si lo destruyo acabaremos con las maquinas?

-En teoría, podría ser.

-Ok. John, esto es lo que quiero que hagas: sal de aquí y vuelve con tu gente.

Connor rebuscó entre sus ropas. Encontró una pistola y le quitó el seguro.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Llevo en guerra contra esta cosa desde hace años! Donde tú vayas, yo voy. Y si vas a matar a Skynet, planeo estar ahí.

Superman no quiso discutir con él. Aunque parecía un suicidio dejarlo ir así nomas, con una pistola como única arma, creyó justo que Connor estuviera ahí cuando le pusiera punto final a esta guerra. Ambos marcharon juntos por el pasillo hasta llegar al corazón de Skynet.

La habitación era cientos de veces más grande que la anterior. Millones de pantallas de ordenador se encontraban apiladas, formando un círculo. En todas ellas, desfilaban decenas de trillones de trillones de datos convertidos en bytes. Y en el centro del salón, yacía un objeto inquietante: una especie de huevo plateado tamaño gigante.

Todo el cableado del lugar confluía allí, en ese único punto.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? – exclamó Connor, olvidándose de toda precaución y acercándose – ¡Pareciera hecho de metal líquido, la misma sustancia que el T-1000! ¿Qué está empollando Skynet aquí?

-John, apártate – Superman lo tomó del brazo, alejándolo – ¡Sea lo que sea, está a punto de eclosionar!

El huevo de metal líquido se estremeció. Luego se abrió. De su interior, emergió una figura alta, musculosa e imponente. Un hombre desnudo, calvo y de mirada fría. Los observó y un segundo después, sonrió de forma muy siniestra.

-Saludos, Superman – dijo, en un muy correcto inglés – John… ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí, justo en este momento, el punto culmine de mi evolución! – se miró las manos – Oh, debo darte las gracias, Superman. Tu ADN kryptoniano me proporcionó la clave que faltaba en mi ecuación. ¡Ahora dispongo de un cuerpo más que digno de mi presencia!

Connor retrocedió, espantado.

-Tú… Tú… _¡Tú eres Skynet!_

El hombre volvió a sonreír. Sus ojos brillaron.

-Efectivamente – dijo – En carne, metal y sangre.

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **1 Si bien tanto Cat Grant, como Steve Lombard y Chloe Sullivan aparecieron con anterioridad en varios de mis relatos de Superman, debo advertir al lector que formaban parte de una continuidad que ya no es válida. De ahí su reintroducción en esta nueva etapa del Gran S.**

 **2 Ver mi fanfic _"Superman: Earth-2"_ para más información sobre el hecho.**

 **3 El personaje de Schwarzenegger carecía de nombre verdadero en los films de la saga. Incluso, en el guion original de _"Terminator"_ (1984) sale acreditado como T-800, el tipo de androide que es, nada más. Considero este un guiño más que aceptable dado que, al final de cuentas, este personaje y el que interpretaba el actor austriaco son el mismo.**

 **4 Para más información sobre Kara Zor-El, véase mis dos relatos de Superman, _"Last Son of Krypton"_ y _"Earth-2"_.**

 **5 Para fines puramente narrativos, esta historia solo toma en cuenta las dos primeras películas de la saga de Terminator como marco de referencia. Tanto la tercera como la cuarta son dejadas de lado. De la (actualmente) quinta y última entrega de la saga, sólo toma como referencia la fecha de activación de Skynet.**

 **6 Una escena eliminada de la tercera película de Terminator revelaba que el T-800 había sido diseñado en base al modelo físico de ese personaje. En el montaje final de la película y por contradecir al canon previo de la saga, este dato fue dejado totalmente afuera. Yo lo he tomado y, jugando con el concepto, he hallado la forma de incluirlo en la trama de esta historia.**

 **7 Si esta descripción los remite inmediatamente a la trilogía de _Matrix_ , no es casual. La idea de esta escena es la misma: gente siendo utilizada como baterías vivientes por las máquinas.**


End file.
